


Toes

by slashyrogue



Series: Hannibal Lecter Does Not Wear Sandals [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV Will Graham, Post-Season/Series 03, Toe Licking, sandals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: It's very important for Will to get Hannibal to show off his feet.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal Lecter Does Not Wear Sandals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826551
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Toes

Will never considered himself someone who enjoyed the beach. 

He was an outdoorsman, obviously, but most of that was alone. Beaches were full of people and noise, two of Will’s most unfavorite things. He’d take fishing and hiking over sand in his shorts and toes while he tried to sidestep the crowds anyday. 

That was before he learned the joy of a private beach. 

Their house in Havana had quickly become home to Will after only a few months, and as their relationship progressed he thought the same about the man beside him. Hannibal was the other half of himself he hadn’t let himself acknowledge he was missing. They were so alike yet completely different but he was content to spend the rest of his life learning just how much there was of both. 

Will had adapted to wearing designer clothes, eating fancy meals, and overall enjojying the things Hannibal loved. Hannibal grew to love dogs, or at least one, and as he loosened up Will found himself falling in love. 

But there was one thing he didn’t budge on. 

“But you love it when I touch your feet,” Will mumbled, staring at the boat shoes Hannibal wore, “It’s not like you don’t show them off.” 

Hannibal frowned. “It’s not about showing off, Will. Sandals just don’t work with my....style.” 

Will looked him up and down. “You’re wearing swimming trunks and an open shirt. I’m wearing the same thing.” 

“Will....” 

“I’m not gonna force you to wear something you don’t like but I just don’t get why you won’t wear them. You’ve got to be hot as hell wearing those.” 

“I’m fine. I will take them off if I swim.” 

He sighed as Hannibal sat down. “Okay.”

Will shook his sandals off and turned to admire Hannibal’s bare chest when he took off his shirt completely. 

Hannibal pulled his sunglasses down just slightly to smile at him. “Like what you see?” 

“Always,” Will said softly, reaching out to touch his bare knee. 

“Will....” 

He picked up his sandals and put them on Hannibal’s lap. “Can I just see? Just once?” 

Hannibal licked his lips. “Why is this so important to you?” 

“Why is it so important to you?” Will asked. 

He watched the conflict go across Hannibal’s face for a second before he took off his shoes. “I do not like how they feel, nor do I like the look on my feet. Your feet are of course quite exquisite now matter what you wear but....” 

Will’s heart beat faster when Hannibal had on his sandals. They were a little small, but still fit, and he got a sudden burst of desire seeing him in them. 

“I like it,” he whispered, sitting up and leaning over. 

He got on his hands and knees before he reached for Hannibal’s sandal laden left foot. “Will....” 

Will pressed his tongue to Hannibal’s toes and licked down across all of them. He smiled when he heard him moan. 

“Fuck,” he hissed, “Your feet look so....” 

He felt Hannibal’s hand on his back and look at him. 

“If you are doing this on purpose in order to get me to enjojy sandals, it’s....quite diabolical.” 

Will’s cock ached between his legs. “Is it working?” 

“Yes. 

“First one to get naked before we hit the water gets to be on top,” Will teased, “Sound good to you, Doctor?” 

“Will....” 

He took off in a run, throwing pieces of clothing as he went, and when he stood naked on the beach he looked to see Hannibal hadn’t sped at all. But he wasn’t exactly naked either. 

He still had on Will’s sandals. 

And they looked fucking amazing. 


End file.
